Wow, Percy!
by leaysisback
Summary: Percy's a famous, legendary hero that has saved the world multiple times, he's also handsome, and with those characteristics you've got a lot of nice girls ready for anything, as long as it's with dear Percy (SMUT; SMUT; SMUT; SUPER HYPER SMUT! READ FOR LOTS OF SMUT), a little story to it as well so everything makes more sense, CHARACTERS VERY OC
1. unexpected night

**Yeah, i'm back, i just wanted to use my other account for... less smut stories (although maybe in some of them there will be some good smut) and i'm reposting this.**

**READ!**

**Percy's POV**

It has been one week since the second giant war ended and it has been a week since Annabeth cheated on me with Luke, how did he come back, well, long story short, he found the doors of death and escaped from the underworld, and yes the old Luke was back, the nice Luke even if i still wanted to kill him since he stole my girl.

One good thing did come out of the hole heartbreak and stuff, i became a god and every girl and godess that are single or even some that are married or have boyfriends want thier way with me and by that i mean they want my dick up their vagina, or asshole, whichever they want.

But before we get to that let me introduce myself, i'm Percy Jackson, i'm seventeen, and you all know the rest, except you guys didn't know that i now have an eleven inch cock.

Right now i am in the shower, in my cabin at camp, shampooing and shaving, yes, not only my beard but also my pubes since clean shaven intimates are less disturbing than not shaven ones, why, because the girl can suck you off without getting a face full of hairs.

I sat down and and looked across from me, the sink was full of products from toothpaste to condoms.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor of my cabin, just outside of the bathroom. I got up, got out of the shower, took anaklusmus out of my jeans pocket, that were laying on the floor and put a towel around my waist.

I got in a fighting stance, ready to kill anything that came through the door. The door opened slowly to reveal Katie?

"Katie what are you doing in here?", i capped my sword and looked at her with a questioning look, then i looked down at her and saw that she was wearing super short shorts, normal flats, a really tight white sleeveless shirt with a super low neck line and, the t-shirt was also kind of see through so i could see a bright yellow sports bra that held her enormous boobs up and her brown hair and brown eyes were looking at me warmly.

"I came because i heard you treat your ladies well" i thought about it for a second and then realized what she was talking about "aaand?" i asked "i needed someone to cuddle with since Travis cheated on me with my sister Susan" i looked at her with a grin, i always thought that Katie was really sweet and had an extra perfect body.

I grabbed both sides of my towel and took it off revealing my freshly shaven semi-erect penis

"wow i didn't know you were that good" i smiled and picked her up bridal style and then jumped on the bed with her under me.

I looked at her and crashed onto her lips instantly pushing my tongue inside her mouth and exploring every single rarely touched space that only another tongue could touch. I moved my hands up and down her shirt and then slipped underneath it slowly making my way to her bra, i reached the bottom of the thin stretchy fabric that her sports bra was made of then wrapped my hands around her tits, that were so big that i could only get the sides and my hands that couldn't even reach her nipples from how big her boobs stoods then i quickly passed over them and started massaging the top around her nipples then squeezed them hard, Katie grabbed my shoulders and dug her nails inside them, but i was use to that.

I pinched her nipples a few times, then broke the kiss and started pulling her shirt over her head and slowly did the same with her bra i looked at her boobs and my jaw dropped, only Aphrodite had these kind of boobs, and that was only because she was the godess of beauty and her boobs weren't natural, but Katie would never do such a thing as getting breast inplants (A/N: breast inplants are not good for you and they don't make you look sexyer just uglier). I have had sex many times but i have never seen boobs as big as hers.

I snapped back to reality and plunged my face deep in between her breasts and turned my head from side to side really quick and made a sound like "brrrrrrrrrruuulllchchchch" then i stuck my tongue out and traced a straight line of saliva down her body, she shivered when i reached the hem of her short shorts so i blew a raspberry kiss right there and she squealed in delight.

i grabbed the edge of her short shorts and looked at her "you sure you want this" "Yes, sooo much", i looked into her eyes and saw that she actually did so i pulled them down to reveal black panties that had only elastic strings that went around her bottom waistline then i turned her around and again only a string that went down her middle line covered her ass hole only slightly, then i looked at her actual but and just stared at it, it was just... Perfect in every way, shape or form, literally.

I turned her around again and saw that her vagina was only covered by a black see-through fabric, long story short, panties were made to cover intimates, these weren't.

(i tried to make the panties out of slashes and hashtags)

_\#######/_

-\######/

- \#####/

-\####/

I pulled them down and saw that her vagina was super tight since she works out with me a lot and shaven, just how i like it then she spoke up "Percy please this is my first time since Travis and i never talked about this so please go slow and i don't want condoms i want to feel all of you" i looked at her, a bit shocked that she didn't want condoms but with a warm smile from how similar we were since i didn't want a condom my first time but Annabeth made put it on.

I lowered my lips and kissed her on her tightly sealed ones which had never been touched before by another man and i also felt honored that i would be her first her first, i kissed all around her vagina which made her shiver then i licked her clit but didn't open her lips because i decided i would take it slow and gentle, i licked her up and down another few times and slowly stuck my tongue between her hardly locked lips and ever so slowly went upwards and then back down again until i reached the edge of her actual "labour hole" or whatever you want to call it and put my tongue inside "ummmmmm" Katie squealed as i gently went in and out, then i went as far as my tongue could take me inside of her and licked my surroundings "ohhh", i herd her say but she pulled away so i looked at with pleading eyes "nope, now it's my turn" so i layed on my back so she could see my fully erect penis, she grabbed it with a hungry look on her face and started to masterbaid me really quick so it only took fifteen seconds for my balls to tighten, ready to come.

She saw this and let go so i wouldn't come she then lowered her mouth and kissed the head of my dick, making me itch for more, she teasingly licked only the head of my penis and by then i was thrusting upwards trying to reach her mouth and then she closed the distance and engolfed half of my penis which was already enough to reach her throat, my penis was so thick that it bearly fit in her mouth and the feeling of the tight walls squeezing out my juices was incredible.

She then started to suck really hard and started bobbing her head up and down reaching three quarters of my penis length so i put my hands on the back of her head to force her down even more but she still didn't reach my full length.

After another three minutes of this i felt the similar feeling of my balls tightening so i screamed "i'm about to coME" so i forced her down my full length, putting my penis deep into her throat and shot super thick warm lines of sperm into her, i don't know how but i kept this up for another five seconds, which never happens, and by the time i finished and let go of her head her mouth was was a sticky mess of thick white liquid, but i didn't care, not even Annabeth gave me sensations like this so i kissed her and plunged my tongue deep inside her mouth making us share saliva and yes, my own sperm we both kept making out and gulping down our liquids until both our mouths were dry except for one extremly thick string of sperm, so as we seperated it hung from both our mouths until Katie sucked it all in and swallowed it making her sooooooo sexy and making my penis go back to being erect.

I looked at her up and down and saw that her face and boobs were covered in my own sperm, that turned me on so much that i couldn't think straight, i pushed her down on the bed and put my sperm covered penis on the edge of her vagina, i looked at her and she nodded so i slowly put my penis inside of her; her extremly tight walls that had never been touched before squeezed my dick so much, but it didn't hurt, it just turned me on even more.

I reached her G-spot and gave her a few seconds to get ready then thrust through it and started going in and out picking up the speed, not giving her time to adjust she screamed her head off in pain and delight "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY YAEHHH FUUUCKKK MEEEEEEEEE-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" i kept it up for another two minutes then i put each of her legs on my shoulders and started thrusting again putting more force and reaching all my penis inside of her.

The power of my thrusts made very loud thudding sounds and it made her ass giggle, I kept it up for another few minutes until I felt her walls tighteningand squirting me with her liquid. I couldn't keep it in anymore from the pressure her tight Pussy put on my member and also came deep inside of her.

But I wasn't finished, I dragged her to the edge of the bed then turned her around so her legs were dangling from the side and got in the ready position to put it inside her ass hole.

I looked at her and she slowly nodded but then tended her muscles getting ready for the impact. This I didn't go slow I reached the inside of her ass and kept going until I reached the end of my penis, I stayed there a minute letting her adjust, then grabbed her thighs and started to go in and out. Even if I wasn't going too fast I saw a tear going down her cheek so I leaned down and kissed her cheek where the tear was, she turned her head as much as she could and smiled at me. I took this as a sign that she got use to my size and started to pound her hard, I grabbed her ass and squeezed it then slapped it a few times making Katie moan with delight.

Her perfect stomach that didn't even have the slightest of bumps, her boobs that were bouncing around like two footballs and her quite large butt that made me bounce every time I tried to pound it turned me on more than any other girl could ever of come close to and for the last time that evening I came inside of her and collapsed next to her and fell asleep to the touch of her warm naked body against mine.


	2. check up kinda

**Repost...**

**READ!**

**Percy's POV**

I was on olympus on my anual check up at the doctor's, i was waiting to be called in by someone and thinking about the immortal daughter of Apollo that always checked up on me every year, she always was in a pretty ugly fifty year old form and she would ask me about what i ate on a daily basis, ask if i worked out and if she could quickly check my muscles and, fortunatly she didn't ask if she could check what was under my boxers (i think it would have caused her a heart attack)-"...kson, Mr. Jackson, it's time for your check up" i was brought out of my thoughts by a gentle tapping on my shoulder i turned around and saw a nymph shyly smiling up at me, my 6 foot 5" well muscled figure towering over her petite 5 foot 6".

We walked back inside the building and she showed me to the same doctor's room as always, i stepped in front of her and opened the door for her to walk in she looked at me a little shocked but muttered a small thanks and we walked inside.

I looked around and was surprised to not see the daughter of apollo, the nymph noticed my confusion and smiled a little less shyly than before "mrs. cutson is on vacation, so i will be filling in for her" she smiled even wider at the last frase and quickly looked at my arms thinking she wouldn't notice, but i did and said in my head "well, those work outs do pay for themselves".

She pointed to a spot next to an infurmary bed and asked if i wanted to take my shirt and pants off or if i would feel uncomfotarble, i happily obliged to strip so i walked over to the bed and took my clothes off, i was left in my blue boxers that had the words BIG in white where my intimates would be, i realized it and apologized "sorry i forgot that i was going to the doctors" i looked at her when she didn't answer and saw that she was biting her lip staring at my strong bulging eight-pack, my cube shaped pectorals, my arms that had probably five visible ripped muscles, and my extremely curved thighs "like what you see" her eyes widened as she realized she was staring and she tried to make an excuse "uh... uh... well, kinda... yeah... a lot" she managed to stutter out with the reddest face i've ever seen "don't worry i'm use to it, you'r not too bad your self" and i meant what i said, she had a very skinny frame, but nothing close to an anorexic (A/N people out there that are reading, especially girls don't you ever dare try being anorexic it only makes you ugly not cute or hot!), she was tight and i knew there would be a soft girl-six-pack with absolutely no bump under her loose shirt, her legs had a big thigh-gap and big leg muscles on the outside all complemented by light blue skinny jeans, her breasts were unnatural for her petite frame but not in any bad way and definitely natural, not plastic surgery (A/N again, don't you ever think about it!) and her gentle soft pink lips, her green eyes that matched mine, her caramel colored hair that flowed down her mid-back in natural wavy curls and the fact that she had absolutely no makeup just made her as beautiful as Calypso or maybe better, anyway back to the story.

She walked over to me with a clipboard, she started asking me how much i worked out and what i did to work, she seemed a lot more interested than mrs. cutson, then she asked about my diet and my hobbies (i was a god but i decided that i wouldn't use godly magic to keep me in shape), she passed over my muscles with her gentle touch making me long for more and her little unwanted cleavage wasn't helping my half erection.

She made me lay on my back on the bed, i looked at her and saw her face was as red as before and becoming purple, i raised an eyebrow and she looked at me and slowly said "uuuhhh, well, every four years guys need to be checked in their genetle aria and check if their...ummmm, penis is growing currectly and if their genetles are producing sperm at right amounts" my eyes widened but then i relaxed thinking at how cute the nymph next to me is, which reminded me, i didn't know her name "sorry, wrong timing but i didn't catch your name", "I'm Caramel and anyway is it alright if i check?" she was going back to being very shy and that's when it hit me. This was her first time.

I didn't give her an answer and instead pulled my boxers down and through them to the heap of clothes on the floor, she gasped at it but i could see a little happiness in her eyes. She walked back to her draws and took out a ruler, she then walked back to me and looked at me in the eyes "to measure your full length i need a full erection" she looked unsure of what to do, she looked at me, then my half erect penis, then back at me, she bit her lip again and grabbed my penis and only managed to wrap her hand around half of my hanging meat then slowly started to stroke it, she didn't do anything special just her soft touch made my erection shoot up, she removed her hand and looked a little hesitant but put the ruler next to it and counted. "Percy i think you would be pleased to know that the normal length of a man's penis is from 5" to 7" (A/N didn't make that up) and yours is 12 inches which is close to the world record and from what i can deduct is that it's still growing" she said timidly as she looked at my stiffened rod "would you mind if i could examine and count the amount of sperm or would you like to skip" her face was pumping with blood that got me a little worried that she would pass out, i had no idea how to convince her that she had nothing to worry about so as fast as light i stood up and kissed her gently. At first she didn't do anything and after a minute i pulled her closer but realized my dick was in the way, so i picked her up by her hips and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I could feel her smile a bit as she pushed her lips on mine so i slipped my tongue out of my mouth and licked her lips letting her know i wanted a free pass, she parted her lips and giggled at the tingle she felt when i licked her everywhere, under her tongue, both sides of her pearl white teeth, every little unexploited corner and then i went back to her tongue intertwining mine with hers, not fighting but making what you could call tonuge-love making.

Her hands slipped down from my messy hair to my abs and i heard her giggle again as she traced my hard as rock muscles, she then went even lower and i knew she wanted it so i left her mouth and started kissing her neck and sometimes making easily visible hickeys.

I felt my member starting to throb so i pulled her shirt over her head and stopped kissing and stared at her black sports bra letting me know that she didn't need stuffed bras to look big, because she was. She took her shoes off using her feet seeing as her arms and legs were still wrapped around his waist. I laid her on the bed and started pulling down her jeans that were stuck to her skin, with one last pull her pants came off and i laid my eyes on her panties, black and made of a stretchy fabric that was the same as her bra's, it clung to her flat vagina that wasn't an easy thing to pull off since only girls who ran and worked out a lot daily could pull not only a flat stomach but a flat vagina, and hers was even tighter than i thought possible.

She noticed that i wasn't doing anything so she got up with her head hung low and she started walking to her clothes "you don't like what you see" she said in a depressed tone, i was shocked but acted quick, i hugged her from behind and put my dick facing the floor and between her but cheecks so to not impale her ass "i love what i saw it's just that i have never seen all the great body qualities that you have in another girl, just bits but not all of them together" she laid her head on my shoulder and i kissed her cheek "promise?" she looked at me with wide mesmerizing green eyes "i swear it on the styx" she detached herself from me and pushed me onto the bed and started to stroke my dick up and down squeezing and when she saw my balls tightening after three minutes she stopped only letting a little cum out, she slowly lowered her head towards my penis and went half my length and sucked hard extracting a bit more cum before starting fiercely bobbing her head only reaching three quarters on my full length, then she started stroking my penis again and massaging my balls. She made popping sounds when she would stop to take her breath.

By the time five minutes passed, her face was full of my white liquid and her mouth was a waterfall of cum. She got on the bed with me and faced the opposite way of before so her pussy was over my head but she had her panties still on dripping wet so i grabbed them with my teeth and ripped them that caused her to yelp i then flung my tongue inside her two untouched-by-another-man vagina lips and licked up and down and stopped to then unexpectedly start to tongue fuck her and she whimpered but turned back to my penis and squeezed and sucked even harder. I kept it up and grabbed her ass with my hands parted them a bit to have more space, i stopped inside of her and licked the edges on the interior of her sex hole, she then tightened and came in my face socking me to the bone, she sucked all she could and thrusted up and down with all the speed she could muster, wanting me to cum as well so i gave in, put my hands on the back of her bobbing head and pushed it down while thrusting upwards and relieved myself deep inside her throat. She choked a bit until she swallowed most of it and started breathing heavily, but she wanted more and this time at the end of the opposite hole.

She started positioning herself so we could have sex but i stopped her, i looked into her eyes "is this your first?" she looked a bit hesitant and a little ashamed "there's nothing to be ashamed of" "uhhh, yeah it-it is... please be gentle" i smiled at her shy face "don't worry i'll be as gentle as i can".

She put her knees on both sides of my hips and was hovering over my rock hard rod gently touching it making her shiver.

As slowly as she could she lowered herself, i was way too big for her extra tight pussy but that's when you get more pleasure, her hands were holding the sides of my waist tightly and i was holding tightly to her ass so she wouldn't slip. I reached her hymen, she smiled letting me know to keep going. I thrusted upwards and she screeched so loud she probably let the hole of olympus know what we were doing.

She kept screaming even if i wasn't doing anything and i saw the first of the many tears that were going to fall so i did a half push-up and pulled her closer. I kissed her tears and then captured her mouth in mine, muffling her screams.

After five more minutes of this the pain passed leaving her sore but also full of pleasure, she started to bounce on me and i met her halfway. She kept yelping as my dick touched her most sensitive parts, after three minutes we were going at very high speeds and i knew she couldn't keep it up so i went my full maximum speed "uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh, m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m" i stopped a minute to catch my breath and laid her on her back on the bed and stood with my dick still inside of her, i put her legs at the side of my waist and held them in place, then i started to pound her increasing the speed until i felt her cum on me, i decided to keep it going so i picked her up, she wrapped her arms around my neck and i put my hands on her ass again squeezing it hard. I started to lift her and then letting her back down again, i realized i hadn't touched her tits so i buried my face between them and licked and sucked and kissed and bit her nipples a few times. My energy was draining fast because of the exhaustion this move caused, i put my dick as deep inside of her as i could go, she came on my already dripping buddy and soon i came as well letting our juices mix.

I was too exhausted to even give a go at her ass and with the last bit of power i had, teleported us to my bedroom in my temple on olympus and we both passed out on my bed, not bothering to detach from each other.


	3. never ending rivers

**Again... Repost**

**Remember to fav, follow, review**

**READ!**

**Sally's POV**

"Ok, Paul, I have some confessing to make, so as you know I had Percy when I was only 21, even if I am happy to be a young mother, and I know you want a child and I'm fine with that but the thing that I'm about to tell you is a bit weird but I can't not tell you, so, here i go... When Percy was just seven I found him of his bed masterbaiding he was waaay too young but I guessed being a demigod can lead you to maturity much earlier, anyway, Percy kept asking me questions about my lady parts and even his and I hadn't had sex in months and gabe was not an option so I uuuhhhh... you could say I... taught him and that led to me teaching him all the ways to pleasure a women by practicing on me and that led to me wanting to have sex on a daily or weekly basis and Percy's sperm and puberty started when he was only nine, his dick grew bigger and bigger that at the age of ten he was eight inches so i would call my friends and organize a group bang and I still do sometimes and I wanted to ask if I had your permission?" Paul was a little shocked but not because he thought it was redicoulus but because he always thought that a mother should always teach the kid and not let him find out himself, he expressed these thoughts to Sally and she hugged him and kissed him with passion "Thanks".

I heard the door open "Hey mom i'm home", i ran to Percy and told him of the conversation i just had and he smiled at me and said "so maybe in a few days?", "ok". Paul and Percy sat down, ready for dinner and started making small talk, i served them my blue mash potatoes and meat loaf i then went to the fridge, opened it and bent down picking up a bottle of cherry coke and noticed Percy checking my but out so i wiggled a bit, i then got up and winked at Percy putting on a seductive smile.

We ate dinner in peace and watched a movie, then Percy went to bed, Paul also left and i was left alone, i felt a bit horny after the look at my ass Percy gave me so i took my clothes off and started masterbading my tight perfectly shaven pussy, on the couch.

I was moaning softly as i took the rolling pin and slowly put it up my vagina, i started going in and out, by the time i started pushing even deeper i was breathing heavily and loud moans escaped my mouth until a big hand grabbed my wrist, guided my hand to take the rolling pin out of my pussy and then the man grabbed it dropping it on the floor. I looked up to see Percy with a smile and a hungry look in his eyes "naughty girl... You need to be punished... Painfully", i was little scared, since Percy could give it very rough, but also felt very happy since he meant they weren't going to do a five minute sex session.

I got an idea, maybe we could do a little role play "my lord, what do you wish me to do" i said looking up at Percy with wide pleading eyes, Percy smiled, letting me know he knew what i wanted.

He walked to an empty spot "come here woman and stand on your knees quickly, before i decide to punish you more" i took my time on purpose wanting even more "punishment", as i swayed my hips from side to side with a seductive look, he just stared at me and i knew why.

_flashback_

I was at the jim on the weight table doing pushups, i was 38 but that doesn't mean i can't keep a flat stomach and a good form, Paul was in the pool swimming, he was a good swimmer and Poseidon was happy to know that.

I stopped and got up deciding to go running a bit, but a pink light in front of me, that no one else seemed to notice, stopped me and i could see a beautiful woman with a little too much makeup look straight at me, i knew from the moment i saw her that she was aphrodite, so i bowed "no need to bow Sally, your son made up for all of that formality and crap", i was confused as to why she was here and what she said about my son just made me even more bewildered, as if she was reading my thoughts, which she probably was, she answered my question "your son made a deal with me, that if i ever wanted to have some fun with him he would let me, in exchange he said i had to give you and your husband parcial immortality, meaning you will never never age but die if you get killed and he said that i had to give you my blessing to be beautiful forever so here you go" before i could say anything or expressed my gratitude i was lifted a little off the ground and a pink smoke surrounded me and then vanished and gently put me back on the floor "huh i guess Percy was right, you are beautiful my blessing didn't change you a bit".

I was happy beyond belief and very grateful that Percy did me and Paul such a favor, "yes, yes, i would be too, and before i go i wanted to ask if you think what Percy told me to dress like is actually "much better than before" as he said", i looked at her faintly remembering what she looked like before, then looked at her every day t-shirt and jeans and her less-than-before full of makeup face, "yes, much better".

I then saw Paul and told him about what just happened.

_End of flashback_

I reached him and got on my knees, my face was facing his dick that, even if covered by jeans, was visibly trying to break through. He snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared, his dick snapped to attention and came up from it's bending position and pointed straight at me, it was long, actually long doesn't describe how long he was, his dick was at least an inch or two bigger than last time, so it was probably more than 12 inches "be quick woman i'm not going to wait until you finish staring at my dick!", i plunged my mouth around his dick and bobbed my head harder and faster than any prostitute could have wished to since my fierce training with Percy had probably made me one of the best, but unknown, bedder and blow jober (A/N i really had no idea how to say one of the best in bed in the world, correct me in a review, but auto-correct didn't say it was wrong), i kept going making him moan, the sticky, hot, white liquid that had a tint of oceanish taste to it made me very happy since i loved the smell of the sea and the feel of water on my skin or was it just that i loved liquid on my body, in any case the ocean made me super horny, that's why i loved skinny dipping and the feel of water brushing every angle of my body -Sally concentrate- her brain said.

Despite the fact that my son hadn't even let his load go yet, my mouth was just a mess of goowy, sticky, liquid that also clung to my throat making it hard for the air to pass from my nose to my lungs, but all it did was make me excited of what was coming next.

I put everything i had in the blow job and Percy had to lay on the floor since the sheer delight that it gave him, made it hard to concentrate on standing up and we didn't need to be worried of being uncomfortable since the floor was matted and soft so it was just like being on a comfortable bed.

My mouth was spewing white liquid as i bobbed up and down on my son's dick, but not only, my face was three shades lighter than before since Percy's liquid was so thick and fertile, it wasn't transparent even a bit, it looked like i poured a bottle of sunscreen on my face; my hair that was normally black was covered in sperm, making it look like i just had a sperm shower, that i practically did, from the amounts of non-stop juice that came out of my son's dick; and, finaly, since i had rivers of cum falling from my mouth, literally, my shoulders, neck, chin, were covered in a small layer of sperm, but my football sized boobs and waist were the best, since my son's cum was flowing out of my mouth it went directly down to my breasts, the layer of cum that covered them was half an inch so Percy and i could not see my nipples and my tan body, especially my waist was just snow white.

The river of cum kept advancing as i kept sucking, it reached my already wet pussy, making me shiver from the cool liquid that touched my sensitive parts. As Percy's dick kept going inside my mouth, it took the spaces that were once full of cum making the sperm shoot out and making guky noises "guck, guck, guck".

I grabbed his balls with the hand that wasn't stroking his dick, but i only managed to grab one from the sheer size of his sperm filled balls and started to massage them, moving my hand from one genital to the other "i'-i'm going to-t-aaahhh-to cum-ohhh", i detached my mouth and thrusted his full length with my hand, using the sperm that covered my hand and his dick to slide super fast, after another five strokes, a three foot high fountain of cum erupted from his dick, thurder (A/N someone tell me how to spell thurder, i have no idea how to) covering my face, hair and even my back, making it slide down and giving me a warm feeling as it passed between my ass cheeks.

He spewed cum for another ten seconds and then he finaly started to calm down. He grabbed my tits and put his dick between them, i got the messege, stood on all fours, squeezed my tits together with my hands and started to slide up and down on his penis. He laid his head back and sighed in content.

I kept going for another ten minutes, stopped for a moment and looked at the floor under us; it was a puddle of cum, i felt turned on by this and moved up. I looked at him in the eyes, thinking that he would fuck me, but he had other ideas. He kissed me, and tried to put his tongue in my mouth and we started making out.

He unexpectedly put three fingers of each hand in my soaking pussy that was rubbing against his dick and he kept fingering me while putting his tongue down my throat, one of his hands left and he started fisting me with the other. I felt the rolling pin being harshly put up my ass and yelped, i hadn't had an anal in a long time.

I was cumming after only two minutes, i was exhausted already, Percy saw me breathing hard so he got out from under me and stood on his knees behind me. He wanted doggy style.

"You haven't been fingering yourself without me, right?", "oh you bet i did", he slapped me hard with the rolling pin, making me moan "i expect you to call me and ask for permission to do that", he slapped me again and i moaned a second time "do not moan, or this will be a tenth of the pain you will feel" he slapped me and grabbed my pussy from behind, ready to push be back and forth when needed.

he rammed his dick deep inside my ass hole, since he was larger and longer than the rolling pin. He dropped the pin and grabbed my boob squeezing it.

Every time his dick rammed me he pushed me, by the vag, towards his quickly approaching dick, making me scream every time.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah AH AH AH AH AH AH, Percy -AH- fuck- AH- Your- AH- too- AH- BIGG- AAAAAAAHHH FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK".

He kept ramming me harder and harder making my ass jiggle like jelly, it a bit and i knew that for a few days i won't manage manage to even move from the bed, but it's all worth it. After five minutes he thrusted hard and juiced me even more up my ass hole. I felt the liquid that didn't fit pour down and drip on the floor.

I couldn't even feel my ass, for all i knew it could have a massive hole in it. Percy squashed my clit that was still between his big hand, i felt pain curse up my body "ow, fuck Percy". He put his middle finger between my two vag lips and rubbed, hard, back and forth, he picked the rolling pin up and shoved it hard up my fuck hole and kept shoving it right up to the tip, making me flinch, he only sped up and only stopped when my cum flooded the rolling pin and came squirting out.

He picked me up by the tits and propped my back on the side of the couch, squashed my thighs to my tits and put my calfs on his shoulders. I knew this move and it is very hard to pull off, well, but Percy had decent chances of success.

He slammed his dick up my vagina. Finally, the similar feeling of pleasure came through my body "aaahhh, ah, ah, ah ,AH, AH, AH", the back of my legs started giggling as his waist slammed hard against me, i felt my pussy tighten and cum on my son's dick, why so soon you ask?, because this position is special, simple as that. Percy wasn't happy yet and he kept fucking me making me lose the feeling in my legs, i came another too times, normal people call it a cream pie but this is a cream wedding cake (A/N haha).

His balls must hurt so much, since they keep slamming into my ass, the cum that still flowed down my body was squashed and shot back up into my face as i licked it hungrily, i felt Percy slam into me one more time and shot five liters worth of cum up my pussy making me yelped at the amount that aimed straight for my fertile eggs.

He picked me up "does Litzie still live next door?" "Yeah sometimes we do a little lesbo, i think she would be happy to know your back". We walked out of the apartment with my legs wrapped around percy's waist as he kept pulling me up and then ramming me back down on his hard dick, we saw a little 12 year old girl that lived two doors down as we passed through the hallway, she was stunned but i could also see a bit of jealousy in her eyes, Percy wincked at her and sh smiled widely at him, then put her finger in her mouth and against her cheeck and pulled her finger out, making a loud pop, she walked away but only after squeezing my ass and massaging Percy's balls, i made a mental note to call her sometime to give her a good sex lesson. We stopped in front of the door and knocked. A beautiful 35 year old woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and only wearing a bra and low cut short shorts that showed yellow panties with the letters cream pie in black, her breasts weren't anything special but her tight waist and long very muscled legs made up for it.

"wow Sally watch ya doin there" she said with a cheecky smile "being fucked by my 12 inch son, wanna join?", "of course, come in" me and Percy did, still fucking, he unloaded his tons of cum inside of me and laid me on the couch and walked over to Litzie.

**Litzie's POV**

I was getting dressed, when i heard a knock from the door, i decided i would be sexy and hope it would be someone who had some extra time... for sex. Turned out i was right, at my door stood my good friend Sally and who i think was her son, fucking her.

I excepted to join the fun and led them inside my big apartment, i took a better look at Sally, while she sat down on the couch with her legs wide open, ready for anything to fuck her, she was covered from head to toe with cum that was a lot whiter than any other, wow her son must be very fertile, her mouth was closed but could bearly contain the amounts of cum that filled it, making little white rivers flow from her mouth in different places and her pussy and ass were dripping liters of cum, how much stamina does Percy have!. "uuuhhh Sal dear is that all Percy's?" i pointed at all of her, meaning the cum "yeah" "wow" "i know".

Before i keep going i need to say that i'm a daughter of aphrodite, but i'm not a slut!, Percy came up to me with his dick straight in front of him "so Litzie, long time no see, what have you been doing?" "fingering myself waiting for your dick again" i looked up at him with a seductive look, he ripped my bra off and pinched my nipples, he slid down my body and came face to face with my pussy, he slowly pulled my short shorts and panties down, looking intently at my naked, completely shaven body that i had worked for a lot.

I did what he did and looked down at him, he had very big, ripped muscles, that could punch a hole in a steel wall, his legs were long and also ripped and his dick, oh his dick was huge and his balls, each was three golf balls smushed together and i knew for a fact, since i am Aphrodite's daughter, that that area was going to grow much bigger.

Percy got up, picked me up, went to the kitchen table and gently laid me down, he lowered his mouth between my legs and did one good long lick and then kissed my pussy's lips, i moaned loudly. I saw Sally coming in after her private fingering session, leaving her fresh cum dripping on the floor, she got on the table and put each of her legs on either side of my face, making the cum that came from her pussy and Percy's cum that flowed down from her breasts, drop into my mouth, as i gladly drank what tasted like ocean and cookies mixed together.

Percy gently started making his way through and sucking all my juices, he reached all the little spots that no other man or woman ever reached making me squirt like never before, i guess he got even better from last time. He put his thumbs inside my pussy, slowly, and grabbed me where my legs and my ass meet, giving him a firm grip.

I did the same with Sally, putting my thumbs up her pussy, grabbed her firmly with the rest of my hand and licked her hard, while my thumbs thrust into her at high speeds. I was amazed that even if she was a mortal and 38 she still was in better shape than my mother and had no trace of wrinkles on her face, nonetheless, it just made it sexyer.

Percy's position, that i had never tried before, must have been affective, because me and Sally were like broken dams. Sally's cum kept flowing out of her, down my chin, past my neck, between my tits, that made me shiver from the great feeling, down my waist and connecting with my own river, that Percy hooved up most of.

My beautiful, sometimes lesbo like me, friend, grabbed my wet tits for support and grinded her clit against my face and Percy thrusted harder and licked me as deeply as he could. Me and Sally and i probably came three times already but didn't seem fazed as our hornyness grew and the fact that the wait for having a dick up our holes was long, wasn't helping.

Percy unexpectedly shoved me away, he got on the table, got behind his mother, that was still facing me on her knees, her legs spread wide and shoved his dick up her ass.

Sally's eyes widened as Percy grabbed her pussy from behind and pushed her towards him every time he went to thrust back into her, she was obviously in pain, but also very pleased as she kept half yelping, half breathing hard "huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh".

I couldn't help but admire her football shaped breasts that would make my mother beg she had them naturally, her tits were bouncing up and down uncontrollably, first bouncing on her flat stomach then on her shoulders, launching the ramingining seed that covered them up and down my body. I knew Percy wanted to make me jealous by fucking his mother first, and it was working very well.

My pussy was directly under Sally's, that was still dripping cum. I decided that i would have some fun as well, i faced the other way putting my mouth under the thin waterfall of cum, licked it up and attacked my friend's pussy, tongue fucking her and sometimes switching to Sally's constantly ball slammed ass.

Percy would also switch and attack my mouth, putting his dick in it and making me lick it, then he would go back to doing a harsh anal with his mother until he put his full load up her ass, again. Sally screeched constantly, never getting use to the enormous amount of seed Percy had, he then laid her down on the table and looked at me hungrily, i was a little scared but also couldn't wait to be fucked hard, by such a size. He looked down at my face that was under his penis staring at his length. He lowered himself so his face was looking down at my pussy and his dick was gently touching my lips, he attacked my pussy straight away and made loud sucking sounds making me yelp at his fierce tongue exploring me again for the second time today, he lowered his dick into my mouth as we both went up and down, him, with his dick and me, with my head, loud popping sounds came from the tight air space he created in my mouth and loud slushing sounds that came from my throat.

After the second time i came, he finally shot his thick, white, warm ropes of seed deep in my throat, that couldn't find all the space for it as the highly fertile liquid flooded my mouth, that didn't seem to lessen as i took a while to swallow it, and the last part of the sperm, i spat it all over my tits and stomach, wanting to be covered by the liquid from head to toe and also becuase i had an excuse for Sally to lick my body. Sally did, as she got doggy style over my body and licked my tits and swallowing the cum as i played with her tits.

Percy got over to my pussy side, giving Sally's ass a squeeze, he lifted my ass at penis level, he entered my domain rapidly, putting his hole dick up my vagina, earning a screech from me and a screech from Sally as i squeezed her boobs really, really hard.

He mercilessly fucked me super fast, i shouted his name and screeched very loudly "COM'ON PERCY FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT, AAAHHHHH FUCK, PERCY, PERCY, PERCY!" he kept pounding me for twenty minutes, making me cum a few times, he also came twice, to my pleasure, and Sally moved to my mouth kissing me fiercely, i was sore to the tip of my vagina but full of unmesurable pleasure, Percy turned me around sometimes doing a, just as hash anal, came, and went back to my pussy, he grabbed my waist and pulled Sally off me, he picked me up and walked to my room with Sally behind, Sally laid on the bed and fell fast asleep and turned to the left, Percy laid me down next to her, still fucking me hard, i put my head between my friends boobs and felt Percy shoot his load into me one last time before his head landed between my own boobs, as he fell unconscious, still with his dick finishing to load my pussy with his seed and i followed the both of them to realm of morpheus.


	4. nice and warm

**HHHHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYS! **

**GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN, LEAYS' BACK, TELL A FRIEND... HAHA, u da man if u get dat.**

**IMPORTANT AU AT BOTTOM, SO READ IT!**

**(i don't own anything except for the charactersthat i make up)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY...**

**Percy's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH,, FUCK YEAH, MPH, MPH, MPH, MPH, MPH", right now i was in the Hecate cabin, giving this nice girl Lucy, the night of her life.

I was laying on the bed, hands on her wide spread hips that kept bouncing on my dick, her decent sized boobs were going up and down, i felt her cum on me, but i kept pushing her down when she bounced back up.

She leaned down and gripped my big shoulders for support, finding it hard to cope with my size, i felt the similar feeling of a tug, generally in my crotch area, and i came into her.

She inhaled a sharp breath, and slowly detached herself from me "thanks Perce, i'm gonna hit the showers", i smiled, i also stepped into the men bathroom and took a ten second shower, pushing the water to maximum jet power, with my powers, stepped out already dry, snapped my clothes on, and a second later i was gone, "wow", was all Lucy said to no one in particular..

I reappeared under a tree, in the darkness, thirty feet away from the campfire, as everyone sang along to the song some Apollo kid asked for.

Chiron smiled at me, the only one that noticed my appearance, i knew he was happy that i didn't accept the offer of being an Olympian, and instead stuck around camp, training the new generation.

After another few songs, everyone went to bed, i got up, said congrats to a few of my students on today's training, since i had to leave for an olympian meeting, during the end of our training, and sat down next to the fire. I don't know why i just felt attracted to it all of a sudden.

I was relaxing next to it's warmth, when i was suddenly pushed to the ground, i reacted the second it happened, grabbing whoever had pushed me, from my side, rolling and pinning them to the ground.

I looked at who was under me and saw a thirteen-year old Hestia, smiling at me, "Dang Perce, everytime i try taking you by surprise, you've always got a come-back,", i rolled my eyes, and got off Hestia, "why you here hesty", i said with an eyebrow raised, "oh, you know… thinking of my virginity vow, you know, they say sex is very relaxing and good for the body and mind… and i missed out on all that", well that was unexpected, my eyes wide as she bit her bottom lip, giving me her warm brown eyes that i would do anything they told me to.

A grin appeared on her sweet face, she then snapped her fingers, and my clothes disappeared. She looked me up and down, "i guess i was crazy when i thought of missing out on that. I slowly recovered, and also snapped my fingers.

Her clothes disappeared, revealing her eleven year-old body, she was super tight, not only at the waist, but ass tight, as well, why?, because, you see, teen girls' lower waist always widens, to help cope when they have a child, she was as tall as a teen, and had that beautiful young face, but more beautiful, but her body was still pree-teen, she didn't have boobs at all, although, her nipples were already grown and pointy, just like any other 9 to 11 year old girl, and around them, there was just, a tiny little volume. Somehow her pointy nipples, just made it incredibly sexy.

Her Pussy wasn't totally shaven, as if she had shaved a week ago, but only on the top pussy area, the rest was cleanly shaven, her stomach was flat, but didn't have those muscle lines girls get when they work out, she just had a totally flat stomach, her legs, had a nice thigh-gap but her legs weren't muscled, just the normal amount of curve any other girl her age would have. Her face was also a masterpiece, her light brown hair fell in waves down her back, her large warm brown eyes, were mesmerizing, her lips were a plush and a normal shade of pink, and her sharp features, that showed no child fat just made her more than perfect.

She dropped to her knees, and started giving my already erect penis a blowjob, she could only go halfway down my penis, her mouth having no space for a little air, the rest of my penis being tightly stroken.

Every time she pulled her mouth back to inhale some air, a thick stream of my seed hanged between her mouth and the tip of my penis, where it originated from.

She plunged back in sucking, ever so tightly, i put my hand on the back of her head, pushing her in harder, she gulped down my seed, as it never stopped coming out in a thick stream.

I felt a tingle down where Hestia was sucking, so i pushed my cock down her throat literally, not even giving her space to yelp, and started shooting my warm, fertile cum down her throat, her face started reddening from the lack of air, so after another few seconds of shooting my seed, i took my dick out of her throat and poured the rest of my white river on her "breasts", while she desperately tried swallowing my cum,.

After a few failed attempts of speech, she managed to say a word, "Fuck…".

I decided that it was best not take a godess' virginity, in a public place, especially this one, so i teleported both of us to my bedroom in my palace on Olympus, and put a sound-proof barrier, around the room, to not let anyone hear the, many, soon to be coming screams.

Hestia, jumped on me, sending me onto the bed. She put her legs on the sides of waist, ready to fuck. Before I could start anything, her body shifted, and kneling infront of me was the best looking girl I had ever seen.

She was still tighter than avarage at the lower waist, but her boobs were grown to their full potential, more that being long, pointy and sticking out, they were big and round.

She was super skinny, her boobs seeming a bit disproportionate to her thin, bone showing, waist, but just made it all the better, her legs were deprived of any fat, and instead, she looked as if she was constantly playing sports and running a few miles every morning.

Her chin lines were as flat as can be, and her face features were also very sculpted. Her big, warm, brown eyes were showing lust, her soft, pink lips were slightly parted, probably waiting to have something big tresspass them.

I put my hands on the sides of her waist, and flipped us over, she yelped probably expecting something else.

Now, I was on top in a good position to start the night, I looked at her, a big smirk on my face, "no going back now", and I thrusted inside of her pussy.

At first she was motionless but after a second the pain shot up, right through her, and she let out one of the most earpiercing screams I had ever heard, she gripped her own thighs and squeezed them hard, she then shut her mouth and closed her eyes, tears coming out of the corners.

After a minute I could see the pain going away and, instead, pleasure slowly creeped around her body, as I kept speeding up. After another minute, she was already bouncing up and down on the bed and then come all over me, she let out a pleasured sigh, but started yelping as I reached deeper into her pussy with my long dick.

As I was reaching three quaters of my dick, Inside of her, she was emitting soft moans, after a few minutes she came on me again and the warm sensation coming from the outside of my dick, started to form on the inside. I acted quickly, and pushed my length all the way inside of her, her eyes widened and she gripped the sheets of my bed and let out a scream, that was soon muffled, as I kissed her and freed myself from the enormous load I built up.

My warm white river flowed through her holes, and made space for the more, soon to be coming white liquid, finally, it stopped, and I detached myself.

"Fuck Percy, I'm gonna be pregnant from my first time", she said, as she rubbed her sore pussy lips, that had a little, white river trickling out of them, "that's a good sign, especially since you are smiling".

"Come on I want more", she said, as she spread her legs again.

I smiled and ontop of her, as if playing along but instead I pulled her body down and placed my dick between her large boobs, and started sliding foward and back. I grabbed her tits and squeezed my crotch between them.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head from the pleasure, as my own eyes did the same, without loosing focus.

A bit of my liquids trickled out of my penis, making it even easier to slide up and down her body. She reached down to her pussy and started masterbading herself, and then, sometimes, help her tits stroke my dick.

I heard a few moans from her, and then I felt her waist buckle as she let out a contemp sigh as she came all over her hands. The immense pleasure from her moans and the warmth that surrounded my dick, gave way to a slight tingle, as I squeezed her tits and came all over her face, she tried to yelp, but my liquids shot into her mouth, and she choked a bit before swallowing.

I grabbed her waist and positioned her higher up the bed, grabbed my dick toward it's start in my right hand and grabbed the side of her nice ass with my other hand. I whipped my dick downward with powerful speed and slapped her pussy.

She gave a little whimper and looked scarily at my dick, that made another powerful arc downward, she gave another little whimper, so I slapped her again, she tried not to whimper to not get slapped, but a scared whimper passed through her sealed lips and I slapped her even harder and squeezed her ass.

I kept this up until her normally pale skin had a long, dark red, dick shaped mark on her pussy.

Her warm eyes looked at me pleadingly, 'till I grabbed her other ass cheek with my right hand and turned her around.

Her ass was a perfect round shape with no wrinkles toward her legs, I felt a little sorry for her ass, since I was gonna make it go as numb as can be.

I positioned my dick and speeded into her asshole, she let out a few screams as I fucked her ass as fast as I could, she then reached down to her ass cheeks and grabbed them probably looking for some support.

I fucked her rough for the next five until I came inside her, some liquids shooting out like a volcano from the lack of space and some reaching lower down, iside her ass, if possible. But I kept going, by now her mouth was making all kinds of weird kissy faces, kind of like you've got something that needs all your attention and you can't control the rest of your body. I looked back at my dick and her ass constantly connecting, her ass jiggled as if it was made completely out of jell-O, with a hard fabrick around it, trying to keep it all in one piece.

I came into her a second time, and by now my balls were screaming for a break from the constant banging against her ass, but I forced my self to keep it going, and after a few minutes of pure bliss and agony, I forced all the load I could onto her ass as I pulled out my dick.

I flooped down next to her and faced her "I can't feel my legs but I'm gonna try and walk to the bathroom and take a shower, k?", she said to me in her warming voice. I just nodded, not having the energy to speak.

She walked out of my room with her legs a bit spread, not noticing she was creating a trail of cum behind her, I gave a chuckle at that.

I opened my hand and summoned a square of ambrosia, popped it in my mouth and stood up, ready to do a marathon, a sex marathon.

I stealthed my way way to the bathroom, but stopped when I heard a screech from the staircase next to me, leading up from my living room to the bathroom. There stood my sexy housekeaper, staring at my dick mouth agape, I just wincked at her and walked into the bathroom.

I turned the lights off, hearing a yelp from the hearth goddess, I pictured my bathroom in my head and slid into the gigantic shower, "Percy-", was all she managed to say before my dick connected with her ass, "ahhhhh, fuck Percy I'm new to this not like I've got tons of exprience like, give me a break.

But... I doubt you don't know what happend after that excuse... I just fucked her harder.

I snapped my fingers and the lights came on, ahh, who wouldn't love the seen infront of me, Hestia's hands were laying on the wall of the shower, trying to support her, my hands squeezed her ass while my dick attacked it full force.

The flow of water from the shower top somehow helped me contain my cum so I fucked Hestia until even the water couldn't stop the immense amount of seamen that flowed into the beautiful goddess' anus.

And belive it or not, right then and there, while a gave a sigh of relief of the load i was holding in, now gone, Rachel Dare came barging into the bathroom, "Per-, what the fuck, HESTIA!". (Haha, you did not see that coming did ya, enjoy)

"Shit Rachel! what are you doing here?!", "I-I uhhh... just wanted to say that another oracle took over, and your single so uhhh... yeah, but I guess your not sigle...", surprisingly Hestia walked up to Rachel and just... Kissed her fiercely and pulled her close by grabbing Rachel's butt, slowly Rachel started to grind her lips against Hestia's with more force, the she proceeded by taking her clothes off, leaving Hestia to undo her bra just for the fun of it.

After they had enough, they parted, I took a glance at Rachel while she walked into the shower and it was just eye candy, she was fit as can be, her body wavy and snow white, her legs were strong and musclely with a nice thigh gap, her pussy was perfect, shaven with tight lips, her tits were athletic i guess, they were tiny and pointy, but still enough to just bearly squeeze my dick between them, but the best part was her ass, it was the best I had ever seen perfectly curved and connected with her legs.

Rachel the got on her knees and with both hands started stroking my dick, sometimes teasing me by licking the tip, then Hestia also got on her knees and stood under me between my legs, one of her hands reaching down to Rachel's pussy and the other massaging one of my balls while the other got enveloped by her mouth, popping it in and out and then swapping ball and doing the same.

Rachel kept teasing me so i had enough, i grabbed my dick and slapped her face with it, then stuffed it down her throat and cummed, she pulled away at short notice coffing and trying to breath, but my load wasn't finished so it sprayed her face full of cum and hestia, not wanting to waste such good liquids, got up and started sucking up all my cum before it could be washed away by the water.

I then lay down, and pulled the girls to their knees, Rachel's legs on each side of my lower waste, ready to drop down on my dick, and Hestia's pussy, instead, was hovering on top of my mouth gently brushing my lips , I lay my hands on Hestia's hips and pushed her down on my dick, earning a good scream, while my mouth entered Hestia's pussy going in and out, sometimes doing a little twirl, feeling her clench every time.

Rachel leaned down still being fucked and helped my tounge, by the time two minutes had passed Rachel was cumming on my dick, making good gloching sounds, and Hestia was as well close to having an orgasm, after Hestia had drowned my face in her liquids, Rachel started to go deeper and deeper and clenching her pussy on purpose every time, trying to make me cum, and so I did, I pushed her legs right down to the base of my dick, and heard her moan really loud , as she felt my warm, stringy liquids invade her caves, covering every stop with extremely fertile cum.

She then got off me and passed out, Hestia also got off, as I finished licking up her liquids and mumbled something about next time but I bearly cought it as the warmth from Rachel's body, that was right next to me, put me to sleep.

* * *

**(this au isn't really that important, i just wanted you guys to read it)**

**So hi guys, sorry i didn't upload earlier, but school is a bitch.**

**I've got a poll up on my profile. Answer the question please...**

**And PPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEreview, even if you already reviewed, just say if you liked the chapter what you want next and i don't mind if you write that you were "Btw i was fingering myself while reading...sooooooooooooo goooooooooood update more" as a reviewer said or "I AM SOOOOOO HORNY RIGHT NOW! I AM FINGERING MYSELF! U R AN AWESOME SEX WRITER. WRITE MOOOOOOOOREEE!", yes tw reviewers actually said that, go check, but really i love reading a review like that because it means you enjoyed the chapter, i mean what do you think i made this story for...**

**I'm gonna leave it at that.**

**BBBBBBBYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! and seriously i loved those reviews most of all.**

**(my other, not smut account is loveeverybodyandyourself). STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA...**

**AND DON't JUST FOLLOW THIS STORY FAVOURITE IT AS WELL!**

**bye.**

**-L.E.A.Y.S.**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

**HHHEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY GUYS! **

**so, just doing this to say that a few people PMed me that they wanted a separate story of only Percy and Sally (and her friends and what not, but always with Sally there), and I just wanted ideas, so review or PM me ideas and things you want to see in that story (long PMs more appreciated, a lot more).**

**If you don't like Percy and Sally stuff, fine don't read it but pleeeaaaassseeee give it a try...**

**Bye!**

**-L.E.A.Y.S.**


	6. read this author note pllleeeaaaasssseee

**HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY guys!**

**I just did this second a.u. to ask if you guys want a realease of a new short chapter of my new story, right about now, or do you guys want a long chapter but wait for it a while?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME QUICK**


End file.
